I Think You Know Me
by littleflamewolf
Summary: Life seemed pretty normal until Tori Vega walks, quite literally, into Jade West on one certain night. Are things really so black and white between the couple, or is there more to them both than they let the world see?.. My first attepmt at a jori, hope people like :3
1. Chapter 1

**_Tori_**

The sun had long since set, its only remains a sky tinged with pink and gold streaks as Tori Vega made her way out of the gates belonging to Hollywood Arts. It was unusually cold, the wind bitter; she pulled her thin pink jumper tighter around her shoulders, and stepped up her pace a little.

_Shouldn't have stayed to finish recording that song._

Mentally chastising herself wouldn't change much though, and Tori was still cold, like it or not. She walked round a corner, harsh voices catching her attention and looking up, spotted a group of men across the street looking bored. Empty beer cans were strewn around them and some still clutched half-full ones. The way they were stood didn't suggest anything remotely sober about them.

_Oh god no. _She kept her head down, fully aware she was the only person around beside them of course. Though it wasn't long before the wolf-whistles and cat-calls started anyway.

"Hey, darlin'!"

"Fancy a drink? Come over here!"

_Just a few more corners, _She thought desperately. Their voices weren't fading and she guessed they were following her.

Tori had broken into a run when she turned, in one last hope, down an alleyway she knew led to the road to her house. And then she smacked head-first into someone else.

"Vega?!" The stranger gasped. Tori looked up in disbelief, recognising that sarcastic tone straight away.

Jade West scowled back at Tori, her black hair slightly ruffled, arms crossed over a tight black corset laced in the middle with dark violet ribbon. She wore a tiny black skirt and huge black boots heavy with straps and buckles to just below her knees, and her pale legs were bare. Tori wondered if she'd been out with Beck, but where was he?

"What the hell are you doing here?! You walked right into me, you idiot!" Jade growled. Tori glanced at the hard boning of the corset.

"I think that hurt me more than I did it. Or you."

Jade smiled at this, won over, and shrugged proudly. "Well, of course. Why else would I wear it?" Tori had a multitude of of answers for that, the majority of them based on the amount of - incredibly enticing - cleavage it displayed, but said nothing. Suddenly the men's voices came back within earshot and Jades death glare melted right away, her eyes filling with something Tori, along with the rest of the world, was unaccustomed to...was it fear?

What Jade did next soon removed that thought from her head.

The goth grabbed Tori's arm, yanking her along back through the alley with a pace that was questionably human.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going? Where's Beck?" Tori managed to splutter out as she struggled to keep up and not fall on her face. Jade tilted her head, narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips angrily.

"Beck? No idea. Probably snogging that barbie's face off back at the concert. Who knows, maybe even third base."

"Wha...?" Tori had to stop in shock, digging her heels in enough so that Jade had to stop. "He did what?"

Tori recoiled from the hiss of frustration the goth emitted through pearly white teeth. "Don't make me repeat myself, Vega."

Jade released her iron grip on Tori's arm and stomped forward, whether in attempt to abandon her or free herself from the onslaught on questions she assumed Tori had, Tori was unsure. Instead, she repeated her first question.

"So, where _are_ we going?" She hurried to catch up.

"My house. Then I'll drive you home. Problem?" With a start, Tori realised that Jade didn't live more than a few blocks away from her house. _What significance has that got? _Jade must have taken her pause as uncertainty. "I could just leave you here," She threatened.

Ten minutes and a long silence later, Tori and Jade arrived at Jade's house. It looked fairly normal, to her surprise, no severed heads or gloomy atmosphere that Tori had, occasionally, imagined. Jade marched up to the front door, produced a key from underneath a flower pot, and actually looked back to check that Tori had followed her. The normality of it all made Tori wonder if she'd fallen and hit her head some time ago, probably on Jade's corset when she walked into her, and was merely dreaming.

"Well? Coming, or do I have to slam the door in your face and leave you outside?" _Well, if it was a dream, she'd be a lot nicer, _Tori decided and walked towards the house.

Jade didn't turn on any of the lights. The house was silent, so there was evidently no one there but the two girls. Tori's heart was racing as she fumbled blindly after the goth, her black clothing making her almost impossible to see in the darkness.

"Do you...uh...not have any lights?" Tori eventually broke the silence as they reached what appeared to be Jade's room on the second floor. Tori couldn't tell, and it could as well be some form of torture chamber. _I hope she won't enforce the black much longer, I can't see, even with my eyes adjusted. _Jade flicked on the light, then went and sat on her bed quietly. The room was spacious, tidy, and evidently Jade's from the amount of black.

_Well this is awkward. _"Jade? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," She snapped. Her mascara and eyeliner were flawless, not a single sign of a tear anywhere._ Maybe she really does have a heart of stone._

_Or maybe she just came to expect this from Beck. _The sympathy for the goth surprised her.

"Nice room," Tori offered, trying to be cheery. Jade just sighed.

"But not your thing, Vega. Unless you'd like to tell me something." Tori thought she might have smiled. "Oh. Are you cold?" Tori nearly did a double-take as Jade's tone changed completely, her voice strangely soft.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jade West?" She grinned. "But yeah, a little."

Jade threw a black hoodie at her. "Catch. It's alright; I haven't put itching powder on it or laced it with poison ect. Promise." Jade visibly smiled a little.

_What am I witnessing?_

Tori shifted, turning the hoodie over in her hands. It smelt unmistakably of Jade. Her scent was almost intoxicating, though not exactly in a bad way, and Tori blinked a few times. _Maybe I'm just tired._ She put the hoodie on.

When she glanced up, Jade appeared to be watching her intently, the quickly averted her eyes and began a search for, presumably, her car keys. She found them, and stood up.

"Well then, we better get going," Jade's voice was still unnervingly quiet, and she headed back towards her bedroom door.

_Did she just brush against me on purpose?... _"Yeah, coming."

That night, Tori dreamt of Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thought I'd get the next chapter up quick, since my first chapter seemed quite popular (yay!) reviews are always welcome- enjoy, people :3**

**_T_****o****_ri_**

Tori awoke with a start, a heavy blush on her cheeks. _Fuck. I dreamt that? _She groaned and hid her head under her pillow, hiding from the inevitable. _I could just stay here all day._

_But then you wouldn't see Jade, _the other part of her whispered back.

Tori got out of bed.

An hour later she walked through the gates belonging to Hollywood Arts. She scanned the crowd, searching for the goth. It wasn't hard to spot, or rather hear, her. Jade was yelling at the top of her voice at Sinjin, hurtling every possible insult on earth and a few more personal, creative ones his way. However, it didn't look like he'd done much else than walk into her as he rounded the corner.

"Jade?" Jade paused for breath to glare at Tori for the interruption, and Sinjin took his chance to crawl away as fast as possible. With a small smile, Tori imagined him as a snail.

"What? Sinjin, get back here! I wasn't finished!"

"I don't think he can hear you," Tori mused. "Maybe just leave him." Jade's look resembled a predator denied its lunch, though after narrowing her eyes in the general direction the lanky boy had run off in, she turned back towards Tori. Her clothes, mercifully, weren't as revealing as they were on yesterday's encounter. Rummaging in her bag, she pulled out the hoodie Jade had leant her.

"Here...thanks Jade."

Jade sniffed, apparently unimpressed. "Did you wash it, Vega?"

"If you don't want it back..." Jade snatched the hoodie and stuffed it into her bag, then turned her glare back on Tori.

"Why are you still here?"

Tori made the mistake of looking back into her eyes, then suddenly every moment and sensation of her dream came flooding back, and it was too late to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks like a hot fire. Jade's eyes grew wide. "Are you _blushing_?"

_Crap._ She whipped back around, letting her soft chocolate curls fall over her face, and after spotting Cat and Robbie (and, of course, Rex) walked briskly over to them, leaving behind a very befuddled and possibly incredulous Jade.

_How do I get into these situations? Okay, calm, and breathe out slowly... _"Hi," she said breathlessly. Cat, oblivious as always, grinned right back at her.

"Hey Tori!" Her eyes were bright, happy as always. Sometimes it was hard not to envy the optimistic view she always held... _Even if she doesn't really know any better._

Tori felt the goth's presence behind her even before Robbie and Cat's eyes flicked up to look behind her shoulder. She ignored her, certain that any more memories might just render her legs unable to refrain from shaking.

"Well, this is awkward." Rex voiced what they were all thinking.

"Shut up, puppet." Jade growled. Rex looked offended, and looked up at Robbie.

"_Puppet?_" Robbie opened his mouth to say something in response; the school bell cut him off. Jade turned icy eyes on Tori, or at least Tori thought she did - she wasn't risking glancing up at her.

"A word, Vega." Robbie spotted Andre and started towards him, obviously fleeing a suspected fight, and Cat trailed aimlessly after him. Tori did her best to appear neutral.

"Yeah...?"

Instead of saying what she wanted, Jade gripped her arm and dragged her towards the girl's bathroom.

"What, Jade? What do you want from me now?" Now she _was_ annoyed with Jade.

"What. Was. That? Back then? That...blush?"

"Just warm," Tori lied. It was a pathetic one and she knew it.

Jade wasn't convinced, and took a step towards Tori. "I'm not that dumb." Tori watched Jade's perfect lips move, seeing but not hearing the words, caught like a rabbit in a flashlight. _They look so soft..._

"...Vega? Come on, did you hear me?" That was it.

Tori covered the rest of the distance in one step, stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to Jade's before she'd fully comprehended what she was doing herself.

"Mmm.." Jade's lips were soft. _Too_ soft. And then the goth pulled away, too shocked to feign anger with Tori, taking several steps backwards and nearly falling over herself, though her startled eyes never left Tori's.

"Victoria Vega...? What the hell was _that_?" Tori felt the tears welling up, hurt at Jade's reaction and horror at what she'd just done flooding her. With a choked sob, she pushed past Jade, and ran out of the bathrooms, not stopping until she'd reached her car, slamming down her foot on the accelerator and nearly smashing into a shiny black Porshe. It took her less than two minutes to get home. Which was a good thing, because the tears came hot and stinging, completely impairing her ability to see.

No one was home. Which again was a good thing: she couldn't have faced Trina or her mother right then.

Nor could she, it seemed, even make her way to her own bedroom. She lay down on the sofa, curled up into a ball, and cried.

_Why did I do that? What...what on earth was I thinking? Oh, I can't ever face her again... I can't, what will she think of me now? She hates me enough as it is. She's probably announcing it to the school right now. _With every thought Tori grew more and more miserable. _What if mum and dad find out? _The idea made her swallow hard.

Eventually Tori unfurled herself from that position and sat up. She'd cried enough, and it didn't help her situation anyway.

"Tori?" A muffled voice came from behind the front door.

_Oh, no...that'll be Trina, forgetting her keys again..._

With a start, Tori realised it wasn't Trina.

That voice belonged to Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this is a bit late, my latop had to be taken away to be fixed ect ect. T_T But it's back now, and here's chapter 3, even longer than the first two to make up for it! ^.^ Yay! Please leave reviews :)**

_**Jade**_

Breaking up with Beck, if that's what anyone could call finding their boyfriend sat kissing another girl as if his current, better girlfriend didn't exsist, had less of an effect on her than Tori Vega's kiss. Jade had stood tere, dumbfounded, as Tori had run away.

_She kissed me. She actually...Tori Vega...kissed me._

More than that, although she'd pulled away, it _had_ had an effect on Jade. A bigger one than any of Beck's, undoubtedly - more than just her cheeks felt hot. _Is that how kisses are meant to leave you?_ She's never felt that with any boy.

Jade hadn't been sure whether to feel uncertain of herself or outraged at what she'd been missing. The latter appeared to have won.

So for a while, she'd sat on the cold bathroom floor (like that would get rid of the burning heat at all), wondering. Luckily no one had come in and found her.

Then she'd remembered about Tori.

O_h, shit. Where did Vega run off to? I doubt she'll still be in school...may as well go find her._ Grumbling to herself, she'd got up slowly, trying to clear her head. _I must've really upset her, pulling away like that...but I was just shocked..._

_Pull yourself together, Jade. This isn't the Jade West the world is allowed to see. _She'd bitten into her lower lip, then marched off to her car.

And here she was, at the Vega family house door. For a while, she leant against the wall, listening, though for what she wasn't certain. When she thought she heard a sniffle, she called out.

"Tori...?" _Why did I say Tori, damnit?_

Silence.

She tried again. "Hey, Vega. Come on."

"Go away!"

Well, it was better than nothing.

"No."

"Please?" There was an edge of desperation to her voice.

"Just open the door already."

There was a faint amount of rustling, then the door swung outwards and opened to reveal a pink-cheeked, puffy-eyed Tori Vega.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? Don't tell me - hayfever." She snorted, and Tori smiled a little.

"You know I don't get hayfever," and Jade shrugged.

"Do I?" She stepped past Tori in case she shut the door again, and sat down on the sofa before she could utter any protests. Tori closed the door and quietly made her way over, standing up near where Jade was rather awkwardly. Jade leaned back, making herself at home.

"Well?" Jade looked up at Tori expectantly. This only made the girl's cheeks redden yet again. _Damn, Vega, that's beginning to have more of an effect on me than I'd care to admit._

"Did...you want me to apologise? For the kiss?" Tori sighed resignedly, that evidently the last thing she wanted to do. Jade wondered if she thought she would make fun of her for it.

"No."

She looked at Jade in surprise.

"I want no apology, Vega. I liked it." Jade smirked to herself and let that hang in the air. Tori sat down, her experssion intrigued.

"What about... I thought you liked boys?"

Jade grinned. "Mental pearphone update, Jade West officially hates boys. Especially self-centered, stupid, lying cheaters." _I hope he dies. Painfully. Hopefully drowning in his own conditioner._ Jade leaned forward, causing Tori to catch her breath, and murmured in her sexiest voice, "They didn't ever make me feel like you did... Damn, girl."

Tori's eyes widened, her breath visibly quickening. "...Jade. That's so cruel..."

Jade laughed hard, and leant back, highly amused. "You're so easy to turn on, Vega. I'm going to enjoy myself."

Tori swallowed and managed a scowl. "Congratulations, 'West'."

_Well played._ "Oh, so one of the conditions of us dating would be to start calling you Tori?"

Tori's eyes lit up, but she chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Jade... Can we wait a short while before we start officially dating? I mean, I thought you hated me less than two days ago."

Jade edged a little closer, craving some physical contact. Even though she hated Beck's guts, he used to be good for one thing - cuddles - and she didn't like the sense of lonliness that haunted her whenever... Well, whenever she wasn't around Tori Vega now. She smiled. "That's fine with me... Sweetie." Tori laughed, and repeated her exact words from Locked Up, when Jade reluctantly had to ask her to go to Yurba with the others. Her grin was wide as she opened her arms, wiggled her fingers and spoke in the same high, patronising way: "Give me a huuuug?"

Jade arched one eyebrow, but with less objection that last time, hugged Tori back.

Tori muffled a giggle. "Aww, see... Giving Tori a big old hug isn't such a bad thi-" Jade smirked again and instead of crushing the girl to death, moved her hand upwards and pinched firmly through the fabric of Tori's shirt and bra.

Her aim was impeccable.

Tori grumbled, flushing pink yet again. "Mature, Jade. Real mature."

"Well, I liked it."

"I know _you _bloody did."

"Don't pretend as if you didn't, Tori." _It's nice saying her first name, even if it does feel odd._

Tori folded her arms tightly across her chest. _And that's very attractive._

"So." With a small cough, Jade changed the subject. "How long exactly have you been crushing on me?" She didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation, but her curiousity got the best of her.

"Um, a while I think. A year? More? Doesn't feel like that long, but I guess it is."

Jade glanced at her. "But I hated you."

Tori's throat tightened, but her voice stayed soft. "Did you Jade? Did you really?"

Jade looked down. "You've got me there... Of course I didn't. I was jealous... Of how pretty and popular you were. I didn't want to _be_ you, it wasn't that type of jealousy, I - oh, it's hard to explain - I wanted to be liked _by _you. But even if I tried to be nice, it came out all bitter. So after a while I decided it was probably not worth the effort any more."

Tori considered Jade carefully. "You're completely different to the side of you that gets shown to the world, huh. Were you like this with Beck?"

Jade shook her head. "No... I think maybe he just liked the abuse I threw at him? In a way, I'm glad he cheated, because it was starting to get hard to even have a regular conversation, without arguing."

"What did you argue about, then? Everyone thought you both got on." Jade swallowed. _I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, but I won't lie to you, Tori._

"Because, the first time he took me to bed, it hurt. And to be frank, I hated it. The second time, I thought it would be better but it wasn't. So after that, I'd snap or shout until he backed off. Though eventually his patience wore thin." Jade's heart seemed to throb heavily with the pain of the memories, but this just made her hate him more. "Boys aren't often ruled by their heads, or their hearts, and I learnt it the hard way."

"Dick." The word was sharp, but Tori's eyes were filled with sadness. _Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit your pretty face... And I have you now._

Jade cuddled up against Tori's side. "I'm sorry, that was hard on you... Now, smile, Tori, or I'm issuing a poke war. And I warn you, I'll win."

Tori smiled.

"I like it when you smile, Tori." The words felt alien on her tongue.

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade, which felt wonderful. Safe. Tori's fingers were surpisingly cold as she mussed up Jade's soft black waves of hair, but she didn't mind.

"And I've always liked your hair, Jade. Especially when you dip-dye the tips."

"Well, you can't have it, Vega, it belongs to me." Jade's words were playful, and both girls errupted into giggles, happily snuggled together on the sofa.

_This is what happiness feels like._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank yous everyone who has favourited and/or followed my story :3 thanks to you guys I should hopefully be able to keep this up :3 And so, chapter 4 is here, enjoy ^.^**

_**Tori**_

If Sikowitz's classes had ever been long, boring, and rediculous to the point of pointless, Tori didn't notice any more. In fact, it'd started to be the most enjoyable class to be in, as he let the students sit wherever they liked, next to whoever they liked. Which was great for her and Jade.

Even so, she still got a nervous pang in her stomach each time Beck walked in and sat two rows back. Jade, of course, looked completely at ease. But still - she worried.

Today was no exception. The boy sauntered in, chatting to Andre and one or two other guys. Beck did not look healthy: his normally well-cared for hair actually seemed greasy and hung in lank sections; there was dark circles under his eyes; and his skin seemed to have a yellowish-grey tint. If Tori hadn't known him well enough, this was not the Beck Oliver the world recognised.

Tori entwined her fingers in Jade's, trying to appear casual, but the goth caught on.

"God, Vega, what's he gonna do? No one else would guess you're such a baby about this." It sounded harsh, but Jade was smiling, and she only ever called Tori 'Vega' when she was being playful now.

At that moment, Sikowitz entered the room, dressed in his usual frightfully colourful - or had once been colourful - clothing.

"Right, class, today we will be working in small groups. I want you to discuss..." Jade already had turned her attention to Tori, smiling with bright blue eyes. Tori returned her gaze, marvelling at how such a pretty girl was, unofficially but all the same, hers.

"Tori, Jade, would either of you two girls like to share whatever telepathic communication but communication anyhow you were having with the rest of us, hmm?" Tori rolled her eyes, and both girls sank lower in their seats, however faces plastered with smug grins. "Didn't think so.

"Now, as I was saying, I want you to discuss roles in same-sex and opposite-sex relationships and how they can be, or are, portrayed in the media."

"What's with the sudden theoretical shit?" Jade muttered.

"Aaaand I have a lovely coconut over here with your name on it, Jade." Tori muffled a giggle as Jade glared silently at the old man in response.

As he drawled on, Cat shuffled over to the two, her eyes sparkling. "Can I work with you guys then?" Her voice was the usual sing-song pitch. Tori returned her smile and nodded, happy to have the addition.

"Sorry Cat, I want you working with Robbie and Andre on this one." The whole class turned to look at Sikowitz, the sudden assertion of authority shockingly unsual. As he rattled off random names to work together in groups, there were more than a few groans of despair to be heard.

_Oh no._

"Let's see... Jade, Tori, and Beck. I want you three to work together." Jade's look was murderous.

"That bastard knows, I swear he does," She hissed between her teeth.

Beck looked like he'd rather crawl away and die in a hole than even approach the couple. The feeling was mutual.

With a sweet smile, not letting her eyes leave the boy's, Tori casually placed an arm around Jade, like he would have done a week ago. He frowned, then comprehension dawned on him like he'd been hit over the head with it, and his eyes bulged.

"Whoah, that's unattractive." The words were out before she'd thought about it. Jade snorted.

"Did he ever look it? I don't remember."

After a few minutes, unbelievably, Beck pulled himself together and walked slowly over, his gaze on Tori. Any anxiety she'd had before had disappeared; Tori was well aware of having the upper hand now.

"You..? Tori, why?" His voice sounded strangled. Tori noticed Sikowitz watching the exchange silently from the other side of the room.

"Would you like to explain why you cheated on Jade first?" She retorted angrily.

"Mmnn...she was pretty?" His voice was airy, an attempt at being nonchalant. He wasn't referring to Jade.

"You..." No word seemed bad enough.

He rolled his eyes pathetically. Jade stood up smoothly, and with an odd form of grace no less suited to her, slapped Beck across the face with no apparent effort.

As the class went silent, Jade walked away, out of the classroom. For a moment, Tori stood stationary, processing it all. Then she ran after Jade, pausing at the classroom door to peer around and spot Beck getting clumsily up where he'd fallen, recieving an onslaught of questions but no help from the rest of the guys in the class. With the exception of Robbie and Andre. Sikowitz stood with his arms folded, a much deeper understanding than usual in his eyes, and he nodded at Tori to follow Jade. _So he did know._ With a start, she realised something else. _And he meant for that to happen._

Tori turned, and looked around for Jade, spotting her turning a corner in the direction of the black box theatre. Tori hoped there was no one else inside, and followed after her.

Jade, once inside, briefly checked that Tori was behind her then began climbing the ladder that lead to the higher platforms. She looked around, then opened the door to the cupboard that Cat had once used as a bedroom when she'd run away from her aunt and uncle. Tori hadn't actually been inside it before as most of those cupboards were out of bounds to students, but Robbie had told her about it.

Jade sat down on the bed (that for some reason was still there) and Tori closed the door behind herself after turning on the light.

Jade's eyes were filled with unspilled tears, a sight that was so desperately wrong to Tori.

"Please, Jade, don't cry" Tori crossed the small space between them quickly and bundled the goth up in her arms, wrapping them around her firmly.

"I'm just so glad that's over..." She sniffled a bit, and Tori nuzzled the top of her head.

"Yes, it's-" Jade cut her off with a kiss, and whatever Tori had been about to say was forever lost as she succumbed to it. Jade's lips were soft, gentle against hers, and Tori couldn't think of anything but the both of them in those moments.

After a minute, Tori pulled away, and wiped away the tears from Jade's cheeks. "It's alright now," She whispered, and held her closer. Jade snuggled up against her.

"Tori?" Her voice was muffled, and with a smile, Tori loosened her arms so the goth could speak. Jade's eyes were filled with something other than sadness now.

"I -"

**A/N: Mwa ha ha, a cliff hanger! What will you all do now? Anyway, next chapter should be up by tomorrow, so you all don't need to wait long :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry people, no kill me, I know this wasn't a fast update. Oh, and now a question, do people want me to reply to their reviews? I'd be happy to! :3**

**Oh, and I should probably warn some people about the content of this chapter. It's why I marked the fanfic with M.**

_**Jade**_

Tori looked expectantly at Jade. Her voice was soft. "Yeah?"

_Oh, Jade, for the love of all things edible, just say it. _She swallowed. _Why am I even nervous? _Jade looked at Tori's lips again, reminding herself of how soft they were, how perfect they felt against hers.

"Tori, I... I... oh fuck it." Jade leaned in again, pressing her lips against Tori's with more force and vigour than before, not even giving her time to utter a startled 'mmph'. Tori responded equally as aggressively, moving closer. _Not enough..._

With a quick movement, Jade pushed Tori back down against the bed, crouching on all fours above her. Jade looked down at her, pausing from her kiss momentarily. "Are you alright, Tori?" There it was again, the annoying soft, sensitive part of her that she just couldn't hide. But she _wanted_ to be gentle with her.

Tori's eyes were bright, her pupils larger than usual. "I'm fine, Jade...but really? Here? It's still school time, you don't know who-" _Shut up, damnit. _Jade smiled as she placed a finger against Tori's lips, shushing her.

"Just trust me on this... I won't do anything you don't like. I swear." _And I mean it._

Tori nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving Jade's. "I trust you."

Jade again leaned down, brushing her lips against Tori's collarbone, her skin perfectly soft, her scent rolling off her. Jade closed her eyes, breathing it in. "You smell so good Tori..."

The girl blushed, and Jade felt the all-too familiar heat spread between her thighs, feeling her wetness drip down between her panties. _Oh god..._ Nipping gently across the skin of Tori's neck, she let her left hand support her body weight above Tori, and the other wander beneath her shirt. The skin of her stomach was smooth, soft; Jade let her fingers linger at the hem of Tori's jeans before sliding her hand upwards, taking the shirt with it. She smirked when she saw Tori's bra: pink, white lace, and a small silver heart charm in the middle.

"Cute..." Tori laughed.

"I do own more attractive things, but I wasn't planning on... this."

Jade's smile became smug, and she undid the clasp at the back with one hand. Tori raised both eyebrows. "It's not what you think! My nails were wet on one hand with...black nail polish, and I had to...oh, forget it." Jade kissed quickly downwards, throwing away the bra, and flicked Tori's already erect nipple with the tip of her tongue. Tori uttered a soft mewl.

Taking her nipple between her teeth carefully, Jade bit gently, then licked over it and began to suck softly. Tori arched her back slightly, her own hands finding Jade's breasts, pinching in, frustratingly, the exact right places. Jade paused for breath and to moan quietly as her own clit burned, wanting so desperately to feel the other girl's touch. Jade bit slightly harder then switched breasts, giving it the same treatment, and Tori gave out a whimper.

"Say my name when you moan, Tori..." The words felt so good in Jade's mouth, and she lifted her other hand so she could pinch and rub both Tori's nipples between her fingers, supporting her weight on Tori now as she straddled her. Jade's lips once again found Tori's and she pressed her tongue against her lips, asking permission, which was given.

"Ah... Jade..." Jade ran her tongue over the other girl's teeth, then curled it slowly around her tongue, making a mental note of Tori's taste: sweet, like sugar. For several minutes they stayed that way, Jade's fingers working Tori's nipples still, soft moans filling the air until Jade stopped, pulling away gently.

_I can feel my own cheeks burning... Ha, and Tori looks like she's just had gym. Not that she doesn't still look adorable._

"What is it, Jade?" Tori was breathless, her voice almost a plea. "Please don't stop, not now"

"But... I feel guilty." Jade muttered. "Doing this. Like this. No offense Tori, but if this is your first time, which I'm presuming it is, then you really want me to take it in a school cupboard?"

Tori huffed. "But, I -"

Jade smiled. "I refuse to fuck you here, Vega. No matter how much my body might want to." Jade closed her eyes briefly and groaned as she felt the sensation of the fabric of her panties clinging to her from how soaked she was. _It's going to be fun cleaning up later. Tori can probably feel the heat from between my thighs right now._ That thought did nothing to help.

Tori pouted, the sight oddly childish, which seemed absurd in their current situation, and caused Jade to laugh. She scowled in return.

"It is _not _funny, Jade." But the giggles wouldn't stop, and Jade had to gasp for breath to try and even breath correctly.

Tori's eyes only narrowed further, and she struggled to get up. With an extra big shove, she pushed the goth off her, sitting up. In another move, she had Jade pinned up against the wall, the scowl still etched into her beautiful features. _Beautiful and...deadly. Well, sort of. She's missing her shirt still._

Jade ran her eyes over Tori's perfect breasts again. "Nice chest, Vega."

Tori rolled her eyes, then a smile crept back onto her face. "Well, I don't know, let's compare shall we?"

Jade didn't even have time to scuttle away, finding herself promptly shirtless.

"Black lace, Jade... How positively _Jade_ of you." Tori looked amused, then removed Jade's bra.

No embarrassment. Tori ran her eyes over her, and all Jade felt was pleasure at her body being appreciated. _It was never like this with Beck..._ Memories of blushes, attempts to cover up her body before his eyes came rushing back, then she swept them away, focusing only on Tori now.

Closing her eyes, she let the feeling of Tori's lips take over, happily submitting to the kisses the Latina placed around her chest. It wasn't long before she moaned a quiet "please...", unable to take the burning any longer.

Jade opened one eye to see Tori grin, her eyes sparkling. "Ask again Jade."

"Please, Tori..." Tori pushed Jade flat on her back, crouching above her, and pushed open her thighs. _I really hope my jeans aren't damp. _

The thought didn't last long however, as she soon felt the cool air on her bare legs, missing her jeans. Tori moved her head down, her breath hot. "Just fucking take them off already," Jade begged, referring to the soaked black panties she wore.

Tori took them off, and Jade stifled a cry as she placed her lips against Jade's clit, though didn't try to prevent the loud moan escaping. In another second the girl was licking in long, hard strokes of her tongue, making the goth dizzy with pleasure.

Tori's voice was low, seductive, and made Jade even wetter. "So cute..."

"Mmm..." Jade moaned Tori's name quietly, over and over, making the other girl only lick harder. Then Tori pushed two fingers inside. _Oh fuck._

She slid them in and out hard, and Jade struggled to keep control of her senses. After a while, the heat began to grow rapidly, and Jade barely had enough time to gasp out, "Tori, I-"

"Cum for me, Jade."

Jade arched her back and cried out quietly as she came hard all over Tori's tongue and fingers, unable to see, aware only of the sensation consuming her. As she lay there panting, Tori stroked a finger down Jade's still-wet slit - she wore an expression completely different to anything Jade had ever seen on her. Tori smiled wickedly and licked her fingers, wet with Jade, in her eyesight, before crawling up the bed to hold her.

"Good girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I'm sorry this chapter is up so late. It's been a bit of a struggle to keep this up. But thanks to everyone who reviews, it really helps. :)**

Tori

"Tori? Miss Tori Vega?"

Tori blinked, coming back to her senses slowly. The dark lightened, and colours swirled into focus, merging together to form a classroom. And a rather flustered-looking Sikowitz peering down at her.

"Mmm...what? Oh, I'm sorry, Sikowitz!" She exclaimed, now fully aware of her surroundings. Tori was in Sikowitz's classroom, in a lesson.

And it appeared she'd just got caught in the middle of a rather vivid daydream about Jade.

Sikowitz rolled his eyes and huffed. "Never mind, Miss Vega. But pay a little more attention next time."

Jade snickered from beside her - after glaring at anyone else who dared to utter a sound in Tori's general direction.

"What was it this time? Handcuffs? Shackles? Various...instruments?" Jade's eyes clouded over as she evidently imagined it.

"Dream on, Jade" Tori hissed, though that _did _sound appealing (not that she'd ever admit it). "How do you even know...?"

"Your cheeks are bright pink. And, forgive the assumption, but not many people lick their lips whilst fantasizing about anything that isn't food. Whilst blushing," She offered casually.

Tori folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you got me, Detective West."

"Yay!" Jade squealed, causing more than a few people, including Sikowitz to turn round and stare at this out-of-character display. He raised an eyebrow.

She shrunk back in her seat, but resumed a more Jade-like look of smugness. "Knew it."

The lesson passed fairly slowly, but as it always did, the bell eventually rang for lunch. Out of the corner of her eye, Tori spotted Beck getting hastily up, ready to rush out of the classroom as per usual since the incident a few days ago and his humiliation. But today he didn't scramble off anywhere - instead, he waited calmly at the door.

_That guy really does give me the creeps._

She shuddered inwardly, then touched Jade's arm. "Let's go."

Jade caught on immediately. "Oh no, Vega. We take the usual door. I will no be seen crawling away through the opposite door just because he's at that one. Crawling away is for losers, and petty, silly little girls after a break up, and-"

As much as Tori loved Jade's fantastic ranting, her brow furrowed as she stared hard at that well-groomed rat and let Jade's voice fade into the background.

_What are you up to...?_

"Okay, so, let's go through the NORMAL door, alright?"

"Mmmph." Tori didn't take her eyes off Beck. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed.

Because he was waiting intently for... Cat? He took her hand as the red-head grinned widely and began to babble insistently about her brother.

"Oh no you don't," Tori growled under her breath.

"Tori. What. The hell-" She stopped, squinted, and blinked in disbelief. "Hey, that's... that's Cat!"

"I know."

"And just _what _does he think he's _doing?_"

At that moment Beck caught them staring, and smiled in this pompous, winner-takes-it-all way; then tossed his hair arrogantly, and walked away with Cat trailing at his side, who was obviously delighted to receive this affection.

"Well, sure, that's attractive, if you like the male version of Barbie." Jade scowled as she spoke. "But then again, Barbie has an inhumanly scrawny neck... so much easier to...snap."

"Jade!"

"What?"

Robbie interrupted this with a clear of his throat. "Um, guys?"

Both girls turned to stare.

He gulped, and attempted to loosen his collar, though froze when he saw Jade's eyes fixate on his (currently available) neck.

"P-please! Not m-me!" He squeaked.

"Oh please," Rex grumbled from somewhere. "She's like an angry pussy-cat. Sure, she's got claws and temper, but she's all fluffy really... like a lap-cat for Tori."

"Fluffy?" Jade ignored the second part of the sentence, sounding a mix between amused and incredulous. "It called me fluffy, Tori."

Tori rolled her eyes. What Rex said rang with a grain of truth: Jade West would have snapped both the rude-mouthed puppet and the boy in two for such a thing only a few weeks ago. "Yes, he did. _Anyway._ What did you want, Robbie?"

"W-well," He began. "You see, Cat was supposed to be meeting me this lunchtime, but-"

"She seems to have wandered off with better-looking, better-smelling-"

"And not to be big-headed or anything, but... well..."

"He thinks that it's odd of Cat to do that." Rex finished for him. The two-part explanation by Robbie and Rex was a little weird for Tori to immediately catch on.

"Why should we care?" Jade retorted.

"We saw you hesitate, and thought... maybe... you'd help?" The boy looked hopefully at Tori.

"Me? Help you? Ridiculous." Jade scoffed.

_Seriously, that girl's emotional mood swings are gonna kill me slowly. _"Yes, we'll help, Robbie. Cat's our friend too. _Right, Jade_?" Tori made her voice go all high and airy, speaking in a patronizing way to Jade, who merely raised an eyebrow. So she elbowed her hard.

"Fuck, Tori, I hardly deserved that!" The goth grumbled, rubbing her arm. "But I suppose so..."

"Great. Now what?"

"I think Robbie was planning on going and bawling his eyes out in the boys toilets because kitty-Cat ditched him. So, you know-"

"Rex..." Robbie groaned. Though his eyes were watering a little.

"Oh, go away then!" Jade yelled, shooing the boy away. "Go cry, while me and Tori do all the work!"

"Jade, you didn't have to do that..." Tori mumbled, once Robbie had been chased away.

"Yes, I did, thank you Vega. And now we'll go find Cat and_ Beck Oliver_." The last two words were spat through clenched teeth.

It wasn't too hard to find the two. They were sat outside, Cat munching happily on what looked like mango salad from a distance. Beck appeared to be trying to initiate conversation, but everything somehowhad a link back to the girl's mentally-ill brother.

"Well, that's that sorted. I think Cat will be just fine on her own, I mean, look at him!" Jade uttered what could only be described as a cackle.

"Jade, wait..." Tori tugged at the goth's sleeve as she stood up to leave. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Girl, you over-think everything. I've no qualms if you've suddenly decided to become a philosopher instead of a singer, well, as long as you don't go all boring, but at least wait until we finish school to start any of it would you?"

"But he could have picked any girl, just to try and get us jealous, assuming that's it, and I don't think it is," Tori protested. "What's he trying to do, or achieve, with Cat?"

"Double-jealousy, since she's our friend?" Jade suggested, then rolled her eyes. "What's you're theory then, Sherlock?"

"I don't know... that's what we've got to figure out."

Jade looked exasperated. "You make it sound like we're in a film. We aren't, and Beck isn't this evil mastermind, and I think you're ridiculous, and I'm HUNGRY. Let's go eat before I get a headache on top of that."

That stung a little, but Tori got up from their little advantage point to follow Jade to the canteen, feeling a little disheartened.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of short. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer :) Please review, I really want to see what people make of this ^_^**

**_Jade_**

_I wish she'd stop looking so damn miserable. _"Tori. Tori. Come on, little Vega," Jade offered, trying to be nice. She couldn't figure out what was wrong, or what would make Tori a little happier. She offered her a piece of her sandwich.

"No, thanks, Jade..." Tori mumbled.

Jade put down the sandwich, and looked at Tori worriedly. She'd never been great at making people feel better, nor had she really had much cause to. "Hey," She said softly. Warm brown eyes met her gaze. "What's bothering you?"

Tori merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh look, you are capable of being attentive to other's feelings. I'm starting to have an effect on you."

Jade wished she hadn't asked.

"I'm just worried about Cat." Tori admitted, when Jade scowled at her.

"I've told you, you don't need to be."

"See, there you go. I said what I felt and you dismissed it."

Jade stopped. _Damn, this being-nice thing is harder work than I thought._ "Oh."

"I know it seems stupid, but I can't shake the feeling..." Tori focused her gaze back on the table.

Jade decided to give it another go. "Well, shall I go smack him again? Would that make you feel better?"

Tori laughed, rolling her eyes. "Smacking the shit out of people won't solve every problem you've got."

"Might do."

Well, Tori was smiling again. "What shall we do?"

"Is there anything we can do yet? He doesn't seem to be hurting her. I mean, she's just having lunch with him. And Beck isn't the brainiest kid around, so it's highly unlikely he's some evil genius." Jade briefly remembered sitting with Beck when he got bad results from a particularly important test.

"Hmm... I suppose you do have a point," Tori admitted. "Let's just keep an eye on them for now? Is that okay with Jadey-wadey?"

Jade looked at her, astonished. "_What did you just call me_?" Tori grinned.

"Come on. I need to go see the librarian about a book that Trina borrowed and accidentally managed to let it get eaten by a dog."

Jade shook her head. "Did you actually see that happen, or are you just going on Trina's word here...?"

* * *

Tori brought Jade home for dinner that night. Her parents were out, and after an hour or two Trina pronounced the couple 'boring enough to want to go jump off a bridge' and when Jade suggested she go do just that, she'd stomped off back to her room. Tori had laughed and snuggled up to Jade on the sofa, telling her she'd do just fine.

"Why don't we watch a film?"

Tori stirred sleepily, and raised her head. Jade assumed she must've been about to fall asleep.

"Wha... like what?"

Jade opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Tori was fully awake and cut her short.

"_Not_ The Scissoring. Or The Scissoring 2, or anything else that is overly violent or frightening."

"You're such a baby, Tori... That's my favourite film!"

"I don't care, I will have nothing to do with scissoring."

Jade smirked at this.

"Not... oh, Jade." Tori rolled her eyes. Jade looked overly-pleased with herself, and leaned to kiss Tori, brushing her lips against hers with un-Jade-like softness. Tori's grumbling soon subsided.

In fact, Tori pulled Jade closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. Jade complied and pressed herself against the half-Latina, their kiss deepening.

After a minute or two, Jade pulled away. "Vega. One word: Trina."

"She isn't going to come down any time soon," Tori complained.

"And if she does? This is Trina. She'll probably film it."

With a huff, Tori shifted her ass off the sofa, receiving a playful slap on the behind from Jade. She whipped round in surprise, her eyes narrowing. "Jade!"

"Mm...yeah? I felt like it."

Tori dragged her off the sofa, and pulled her upstairs. "And I'll show you what feel like."

Jade smiled to herself. _Who knew Tori Vega was addicted to sex? _

Tori locked the door behind the two of them, then threw Jade down on the bed.

A long while after, both girls lay tangled in the sheets, Jade resting her head on Tori's chest, listening quietly to her breathing.

"You don't suppose Beck is trying to seduce Cat?" She asked.

Tori laughed. "Maybe?"

"But then, can Cat even be seduced?" Jade sounded a little more like Jade, and she rested her head on the pillow so she could look at Tori.

"That's a very good question."

They were silent for a minute.

"He's not dangerous, is he?"

"No." Jade sounded scornful. "He's just a typical guy, whose conditioner leaked into his brain."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am. I don't really think he'd hurt Cat..."

Tori leaned over to her bedside table to pick up her pearphone. She sent a quick message to Cat.

Within a few minutes, she'd got a reply.

**Cat Valentine** - I'm fine. Hehe.

**Tori Vega - **How did lunch with Robbie go? He told me you were going to meet him.

**Cat Valentine - **I met up with Beck, he said Robbie wouldn't mind

**Tori Vega** - Really?

**Cat Valentine** - Yeah, Beck says that Robbie has a new friend, and she's very pretty :(

Tori showed her last message to Jade, who frowned. "He lied to her? That doesn't sound good..."

"No. It doesn't." Tori looked worried. "Something is definitely going on, Jade."

**Tori Vega - **I didn't hear about that, Cat!

**Cat Valentine -** It's okay, Tori, Beck says he will be my new best friend. He's taking me to a nightclub on Saturday, he says everyone is really friendly, and it's just like the school dances ^.^ I wondered why he isn't taking Jadey, though, and he says not to tell anyone. But I'm sure he won't mind you knowing :3

Tori sat up, staring at Cat's words. Jade peeked over her shoulder, offering a sour "bastard".

"Her head is so full of fluff!" Tori exclaimed. "I wish she had just an ounce of sense!"

Jade looked at Tori. "It's just a nightclub."

"And what's he going to do to her once they get there?"

Jade sniffed, unimpressed. "I don't give a shit who he kisses, or fucks, anymore."

"This is Cat. She won't know what fucking is," Tori snapped.

"Maybe it's time for her to find out?" Jade seemed genuine, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not to him."

_Well, I suppose that's a point. _"Great, that's our Saturday sorted." Jade said. She'd rather hoped she'd spend her weekend chaining down Tori to her bed. Could she ever get exactly what she wanted, when she wanted?

Apparently not.


End file.
